


Hiding from a Monster

by radink333



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Jonathan Byers - Freeform, Kill Lonnie 2020, Scared Will Byers, Will Byers is baby, Yay I love Joyce, good brother Jonathan, joyce byers - Freeform, lonnie byers - Freeform, we love jonathan, will byers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radink333/pseuds/radink333
Summary: While Joyce and Lonnie fight Will sneaks out of the house with a pillow and a blanket. He walks into the small cabin where they stock all of the storage and guns. He finds a place to sleep for the night.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers & Will Byers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Hiding from a Monster

Will was sitting in his bedroom drawing, Jonathan was in his room listening to music he had just found. Lonnie and Joyce were fighting in the living room. It’s December 13th 1980. Will is 9 and Jonathan was 13 at the time 

“You know what Lonnie, you have never done ANYTHING for this family, ever since our children were born, you have done nothing but sit on that LAZY ass chair and do NOTHING.” Joyce screamed pointing his finger at Lonnie. “Well it’s not my fault our youngest son is such a fucking sissy, and our oldest is a wimp too, all I want is a fucking child I can be PROUD of Joyce!” Lonnie yelled back in a horrible tone.

Will heard those familiar words coming from his fathers mouth and closed his sketchbook. He got up and went to his closet and found a comforter he could you to sleep outside. He took a pillow, a teddy bear, and 2 actions figures to entertain him. Will stealthily tiptoed outside, it was snowing out so Will put slippers on before leaving. He got into the cabin and looked around and found a tiny crawl space. The 9 year old pushes his stuff under there and squeezed his tiny body through the space. 

He adjusts the pillow and pulled the blanket on top of him. It didn’t really help from the fact it was snowing but still kept him kinda warm. Will laid down onto his pillow and the hard wooden floor and played with his action figures in the air. Soon the tiny boy heard crunching sounds coming from outside and put his toys down and shut up. His father walked in and slammed the door shut.

“This family is a fucking disgrace” He hissed sitting down on the ground in-front of the door. Gladly he didn’t see the small bowl cut haired boy in the crawl space, if he were spotted Will would’ve been hit harder then he has ever before. Lonnie soon walked out and Will began to play with his action figures again.

***

Jonathan walked to his baby brothers room, he was worried he was scared of his mother and father fighting. He opened the door to see no 9 year old boy, only a open closet, a sketchbook and 2 action figures taken. ‘Oh my god did he run away’ he thought to himself, internationally screaming. He didn’t want to tell his parents because they’ll get mad at both Will and him, he doesn’t want Will to get hit even more.

Jonathan got his shoes on and walked outside into the cabin, he hears tiny mumbling coming from the corner of the cabin. “Will?” the 13 year old boy said, “J-Jonathan?” The tiny boy said peeping his head out of the crawl space. Jonathan crouched down looking at his little brother with 2 action figures in his hand, a pillow, and a not so thick blanket. He understands Will was scared so he said “Will, go to sleep, it’s late.” which replied with a nod and gave Jonathan his 2 action figures. 

“Night Night Jonathan” Will said looking at Jonathan for the last time tonight. “G’night Will” the 13 year old turned the light off and saw his baby brother lay down and drift off asleep.

“I’ll get him tomorrow morning before Mom and Dad wake up” Jonathan told himself while walking into the house. Everyone was ready asleep and Jonathan walked into his room, put the action figures down, and went to bed, knowing his brother was safe from any harm from his dad at that time.


End file.
